Jason Skolimski
Jason Skolimski was an antagonistic character from Season 1 of Gotham. He was one of Gotham City's most notorious serial killers, going by the police-given alias of "The Ogre". For years, he lured young women to his apartment and brutally murdered them, apparently motivated by a desire to find someone who would love him unconditionally. He was portrayed by Milo Ventimiglia. History Jason Skolinski was born with a rare genetic defect that left his face gruesomely disfigured on one side. Due to his ugliness, his mother left him and his father Jacob. As a child, Jason lived under the roof of wealthy socialite Constance Van Groot, whom his father served as her butler. Van Groot pretended to care for Jason out of amusement, but eventually revealed her deception after Jason came of age after refusing to include him in her will. In response, Jason murdered Van Groot and had his surname changed so that he would inherit her fortune. Driven by a desire to find someone who would love him unconditionally, Jason used his newfound fortune to pay for plastic surgery for his facial disfigurement. Now both rich and attractive, he started dating in the hopes of finding someone who accepted him and everything about him. Thus began the eight-year killing spree of the Ogre, as the GCPD would call him. For over eight years, the Ogre killed with impunity. Not only did he murder thirteen women during this period in his quest to find "true love", but he also attacked the loved ones of every cop who investigated him. This would continue until he found himself pursued by Detective Jim Gordon, who was making a name for himself by crusading against the corruption permeating Gotham's police force. The last woman that Jason pursued was Barbara Kean, ex-girlfriend of Jim Gordon. They met during a Wayne Enterprises charity ball and Jason took Barbara back to his apartment, revealing his darker side to her because he felt that she also had a side to herself that she kept hidden from others. After trapping Barbara in his torture room, Jason threatened to kill her if she did not tell him to kill someone on her behalf. This would result in Barbara succumbing to her own mental instability which she openly displays from Season 2 onwards. Death In the episode "The Anvil or the Hammer", Jason and Barbara drive upstate to the mansion residence of Barbara's parents. They are pursued by Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock who arrive at the mansion to find that Barbara's parents are dead. Jason attacks Bullock and knocks him out before attacking Gordon, but Gordon gets the better of him. Jason grabs Barbara and holds a knife to her throat, fully prepared to kill her, but Bullock has gotten up and calls out to the Ogre. Jason is distracted and turns, allowing Gordon to shoot him in the head and save Barbara. Category:TV Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Gotham Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Death by Shooting